My Journey
by Thewritter1996
Summary: I am on my Pokemon Journey to conquer all leagues with my starter
1. Chapter 1

**My Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

Dan POV

Here I am ready to go to Grandpa's lab and pick my starter. John my rival probably will be late today. I saw a Squirtle Charmander and Bulbasaur the 3 new trainers had a choice. I choose Squirtle Grandpa. 'Dan here are your pokeballs and Pokedex.' I call Squirtle to it's pokeball and clip it behind my Necklace symbol. Now my rival was late meant to arrive at 8.00 am it was nearly 10 when he arrived. I went home and said goodbye to mum dad and Growlithe my pet I found hurt and healed him. John I am not supprised you arrived late I am supprised you arrived at all. Now I am off to become a pokemon master. Sunglasses on Town map and I had one pokemon in mind I wanted at the league. At home I grabbed my fishing rods to make sure I could catch other water pokemon. In route 1 I spot a Pidgey a great first catch so Squirtle and I do just that and soon Pidgey and I are training and we see Rattata and Spearow aswell I add them and soon I fish a Magikarp and catch that thanks to Spearow. Heading east from Viridian I catch a Mankey and Male and Female Nidoran and I stop in Viridian after and purchase another 20 Pokeballs. John probaby had a Charmander.

John POV  
Wow Pikachu and Charmander so cool. Pikachu was violent now I chose Pikachu and Charmander liked me too and wanted too come so Proffessor Vinton gave me both. I would be the best. ''Dan said you would not catch a pokemon by Viridian.'' I will but pokemon like Pidgey and Rattata won't be effective agianst Brock. I am fishing. ''Dan is ahead and has several Pokemon too.I heard he is going to Viridian forest.'' He will probabycatch Pikachu Weedle and Caterpie there.

Dan POV

Pikachu Weedle and Caterpie with me as well as Mankey Pidgey and of course Wartortle who evolved in training. As did Caterpie and Weedle. Soon I exited the forest and went to Pewter city and Saw a trainer throwing a Geodude Onix Pinsir and Machop all of whom looked feriocuosly ill I rushed them to Pokemon centre and while healing they asked to join me and I accepted soon with Wartortle and Mankey I challanged and beat Brock.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Journey**

 **Chapter 2**

Dan POV

I had Metapod Machop Kakuna and Nidoran both sent over for Mankey Pidgey Geodude Onix and Pinsir. I headed to Mt moon where I caught a Paras Sandshrew Clefairy and Zubat and found fossils. On the outskirts of Cerulean I see an Ekans and Poison types could be useful especially agianst grass types who work agianst water types. I catch the snake pokemon and in Cerulean I swap Nidorino Nidorina Fearow and Gyarados who all evolved in training for my Jigglypuff Zubat Ekans and an empty space along with Pikachu and Wartortle. I head north and catch a Bellsprout Oddish 2 Abra and fish up a Staryu Slowpoke Goldeen Horsea Poliwag. Now I had a real team rooster building. Oddish and Bellsprout had grass moves so with them and Pikachu I challanged Misty and won badge 2 Bellsprout and Oddish evolved in the challenge. I had Staryu and a water stone so I got a Starmie with Hydro-pump Psychic Rapid-spin and Ice-beam. I sent Starmie back as I needed to train Abra and Ekans and possibly evolve Nidorino Nidorina Sandshrew and then train Graveler too. Now I headed to Vermillion City and Abra and Ekans evolved in training catching a bully Spearow and a Drowzee and Meowth for the team. Some trainer in Vermillion wanted Spearow and it happily went but I wanted Farfechtd so we traded.

John POV

I hurried caught Mankey Rattata Nidoran and Caterpie I beat brock rushed Mt Moon and battled Misty and headed to Vermillion meeting My rival in the Harbour waiting for to Trainers Paradise I challanged him using Nidorina he used a Drowzee and won. On board there were so many things to do. Games battles trades. I got Charmeleon to learn Slash Pikachu Quick attack Rattata Hyper-fang Nidorina Bite and Butterfree Whirlwind Mankey Brick-break.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Journey**

 **Chapter 3**

Dan POV  
Wow trainers paradise is aptley named I battled 5 trainers and Poliwag Digglett Geodude Zubat and Ekans Machop Sandshrew and Drowzee evolved in the battles Wartortle leveled up and for catching I caught a Magmar Electabuzz Kanghskan Rhyhorn Ponyta Eevee (8) Scyther Doduo Magnemite Voltorb Koffing and Jynx while fishing I caught Dratini Seel Psyduck and Lapras. In a store I bought 5 thunder stones 5 water stones 5 fire stones 5 leaf stones having enough Eevee for all evolutions I saw 3 oggling the required stones go ahead I had some expirence and williningly nlet them evolve to Vaporeon Jolteon and Flareon. Weepinbell Gloom Nidorino Nidorina Jigglypuff and Clefairy followed suit aswell. Now my rival was in a basic area with fewer pokemon. He only had a Nidorina Pikachu Charmeleon Butterfree Mankey and Raticate. I saw Damian the guy who abbandoned my new Graveler Machoke Pinisr and Onix he saw me training them. 'Why train weaklings when power is key I threw them away only 5 matches consitantly.' Officer Jenny aprehended him and took his Hitmonchan Hitmonlee Vulpix Tangela and Tentacool all of whom I wanted to catch. ''Young man when you helped these you showed courage and care please if they want to join you allow it.'' Thanks very much. What do you all think? A roar and all joined now I sent them to grandpa to mingle with pokemon there and had Kadabra Victrebell Wartortle Pidgeotto Machoke and Graveler. I saw a trainer with the same we had a close bond but to evolve them trade was required. I asked the other guy. 'will you trade back after?' Ofcourse I loved raisng them and want to continue. 'Thanks I had so many good memories.'

John POV  
Dan had more pokemon than me so I will beat Vermillion gym first when back there. On the island I caught a Poliwag Bellsprout Pidgey and Geodude. I wanted Nidorina to evolve but had no moon stones. Dan doyou have a spare moon stone? 'No John but the store sells all stones. I am heading back I have gyms to beat and a league to win.' Ok I am training here for some more pokemon other than th 8 I have. Hopefully a fighting type with Mankey. After Dan leaves I go and need 15 pokemon to get into advanced area so I go and catch an Oddish Spearow Psyduck Meowth Eevee Ekans and Machop but in advanced area I only catch Rhyhorn.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Journey**

 **Chapter 4**

Dan POV  
Vermillion gym had 6 Raichu luckly I had my own at Grandpa's and my team was Nidoqueen Nidoking Golem Rhyhorn Sandslash and Wartortle. I won quite easily with Earthquake and Dig. Swapping all but Wartortle I had my new traded from bully Abra Vileplume Clefable Flareon and Gyarados sent over and headed off catching a Meowth aswell in the wild. I select Gyarados and practise Hydro-pump Hyper-beam Dragon-breath and Flamethrower. Flareon and Wartortle are great help. In a quante town I call mum dad and Growlithe. Who wants to join the team and I accept. Sending my now exhausted Flareon to Grandpa I have Growlithe straight on the team and he is welcome. Flamethrower Flame-wheel Take down and Fire-blast. Growlithe fitted in well all pokemon liked and helped him train stopping in small towns to Lavendar I make sure Growlithe knows the team and he and Vulpix want to evolve fine with me. Soon I have Arcanine and Ninetails with Magmar Ponyta and Flareon. I have good range of all types now. In Lavandar town I catch a Gastly Haunter and Gengar as Gengar wants to be strong but can't leave the others so I send them to Grandpa. Gengar beat Sabrinia. In a house I saw a Cubone orphaned it's parent's didn't want it and I fed and petted it the owners of the house said it was an addoption centre so I took Cubone with me.

John POV  
Surge was a tough match for badge 3 I am glad I took Dan's advice and bought a moon stone for Nidorina. I went to Lavandar town for a ghost pokemon. I hope Mankey trains at Proffessor Vinton's. Mankey knew I wanted him to train. I caught a Gastly. Dan probably had all the evolution line. Calling the proffessor I was right. I hope Mankey is ok. ''Yeah.'' Now I was training for Sabrinia and Gastly had Shadow-ball and Hypnosis. I could beat her Psychic pokemon now. 'Kadabra.' She called. I thought so. Gastly go. Use Shadow-ball now a hit. 'Psybeam.' that hit hard Gastly Night-shade another hit. Sabrina's Kadabra was so strong. What time


	5. Chapter 5

**My Journey**

 **Chapter 5**

Dan POV

4 badges down and quite a good range of pokemon and Dratini evolved to Dragonair to make life easier now. I was ready and Wartortle was training agianst Golem and won evolving to a Blastiose and learning Hydro-pump attack so one of the best water type moves and powerful. Blastiose Rapid-spin made a great attack and defense reppeling other attacks such as Nidoqueen's sludge-bomb Victribell's Razor Leaf and Arcanines Flame-thrower. All my pokemon except the second Abra I caught were progressing nicely and in Gringey city. I could use a Grimer and Koffing now. The power in the city was haulted after I finished swapping my Nidoqueen Victribell and Dragonair for Alakazam Pinsir and Hitmonchan. I went to the power plant and saw a Koffing and caught it. Then inside I called Arcanine Blastiose and Pidgeot to see what was going on and there was a load of Grimer so I caught my own just in time as my rival appeared. John used Pikachu which was a mistake as setting the generator used allmost all of Pikachu's electricity. I had Jolteon Electabuzz Magneton Electrode and Raichu to work with electricity. They had been training but Erika was a grass gym leader so Arcanine and Pidgeot would be useful. Fearow Arbok Koffing Grimer Farfetchd Ponyta Magmar Flareon Pinsir Jynx Lapras with ice attacks Dragonair Pinsir Scyther Beedrill Butterfree Golbat Parasect Nidoqueen Nidoking or Ninetails would be a useful aswell. They had all trained so hard at Grandpa's. I chose Grimer as he was new and had Sludge-bomb down the other pokemon felt upset but stuck to my choice.

John POV

In Gringey city Dan caught a Grimer I stayed and caught my own and found out about Erika so I chose Charmeleon Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Dan had more pokemon but I would train my pokemon so much harder for the pokemon league. I went east after Dan as Grimer didn't want to be on the team so Nidoquee had to help train her. I needed some more I had Charmeleon Pikachu Butterfree Raticate Meowth Bellsprout Poliwag Geodude Meowth Rhyhorn Oddish Spearow Psyduck Grimer Eevee Ekans Mankey and Machop. So I wanted at least 20 pokemon by the league any pokemon would do. I contacted proffessor Vinton and checked my team they were progressing well. Erika was a grass trainer so Charmeleon Butterfree and Spearow would be my team.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Journey**

 **Chapter 6**

Dan POV

Erika I challenge you to a battle for your Rainbow badge. 'I accept it is my duty under the league rules. Weepinbell go.' Go Arcanine. Arcanine use Take-down that hit and sent Weepinbell flying. Good work now Flame-thrower. That finished Weepinbell off. Arcanine great now take a break. 'Tangela I choose you.' Tangela. Grimer I choose you. Grimer use Poison-gas. The gas covered the field. Tangela was poisoned as well now use Sludge-bomb Grimer. Grimer won and gained some good expierence. Grimer return I may need you later good work. My sludge pokemon returned. 'Gloom go.' Gloom Erika's best pokemon. Pidgeot I choose you. My 2nd best pokemon and first caught wild pokemon appeared. Pidgeot Wing-Attack and that hit hard. Gloom was stunned. Steel-wing Go. Another hit. Now Pidgeot use Return attack. This move hits harder the closer the trainer and pokemon are. Pidgeot and I are very close. That finished Gloom off quite quickly and I had my rainbow badge 1 more step to the pokemon league and 5/10 badges as all 10 gyms would be conqured by me. I leave and go to heal my pokemon and pass a suspiceous looking building and inside a Chansey Porygon Dratini Scyther. I see John and explain this building he comes with me to stop what is going on inside and the building is a team rocket operation John and I take out the grunts and he captures Scyther and Dratini. I face Giovanni the head Porygon and Chansey behind me. John comes running after. ''Dan crush him he needs to be dealt with.'' 'Yeah I will. Chansey Porygon come with me I will send you to my grandpa's lab and have my other pokemon look after you.' Giovanni is sitting in a large office Persian at his side. _''_ I am impressed with you and the other little boy. _''_ 'Hey he is scrawny but I am not little I am going to become a pokemon master.' _'_ Big dreams Rhyhorn out here. _'_ A powerful loooking Rhyhorn emerged. 'Go Poliwhirl.' Poli 'Poliwhirl Bubble-beam a clean hit John came running with Pikachu and Charmeleon out. Why do you use your best all the time? ''They are the strongest pokemon why do you.'' 'I balance my team.' Now Poliwhirl Hydro-pump attack. Rhyhorn was out. _'_ I wont forget you Dan you have made a powerful enemy today. _'_ 'So have you now the police should be here soon and I want the base cleared so you can go down. Poliwhirl was there too back me up. 'John when out of here a 1 on 1 battle ok?' ''Good idea I am beating Erika today.'' 'Oh behind not supprising really.' outside when the grunts were arrested I explained I caught a Chansey and Porygon and they were at grandpa's lab to meet my other pokemon. The police understood and allowed me to keep them same for John. 'Lets battle now John I could use a good warm up.' ''Ok Charmeleon I choose you.'' Charmeleon came too the field. 'Golem I choose you go.' I was glad I swapped my team Before Erika. ''Metal Claw.'' 'Now use Strength let's go.' Golem over powered Charmeleon. Golem Rock-slide. That finished Charmeleon. John ran to the pokemon centre forgetting his back with pokeballs in. Pikachu and I return them. 'Golem Return.' I was heading to Fuschia city now and the 6th badge. I also wanted to go to the Safari zone and heading east I see a Snorlax blocking the path way a powerful normal type could benefit my team. I wake it up. 'Go Grimer.' Poison could work poison-gas attack a hit and poisoned Snorlax now Sludge-bomb for some sever damage. Snorlax had Hyper-beam and unforteuntly Grimer couldn't take that hit and was unable to battle. I then chose Golem for earthquake and that finished Snorlax who I caught. Golem was doing well today. I head past a lake on my way and I caught a Krabby who had Bubble-beam Bubble and Vicegrip. I was extatic for my new catch and was close to all pokemon except leganderies and starters except Blastiose line. Blastiose was training Krabby and Snorlax was training agianst Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen won and I said to Krabby go and Krabby was covered in a bright glow and Kingler stood where Krabby was. Nice Tauros Lickitung Ditto Slowbro Rhydon Omastar Aerodactyl Kabutops Rapidash Weezing Dragonite Dodrio were left to catch. I would revive and train my fossils soon Weezing Rapidash train and the rest I would catch and train anyway. John was going to lose at Indigo Plateau so I could be a pokemon master and win the pokemon league. I recall my pokemon and continue my journey to Fuschia city and arravie in an hour. Now I have 2 Koffing and a trainer wants one and offeres me a Lickitung in trade I have the dissobediant one sent. It likes the new trainer and Lickitung likes me so we trade. One more pokemon down for my arsenal. I head to the safari zone and purchase 30 Safari balls and use all on a herd of Tauros well in future regions I can trade them. I go back and go through a meadow with a Venonat & Eggsecute so I catch them two as well. I go to pokemon centre and call grandpa and my pokemon are all training nicely. 'Grandpa I want to exchange my team except Blastiose for Nidoking Alakazam and Venonat. ''Why a team of four?'' 'I want to fish and go to seafom islands to train and Koga uses 2 pokemon battles so I could use Nidoking and Alakazam there and Venonat needs expierence.' ''Ok of course.'' I go to the mansion that is the gym and challenge Koga to a pokemon battle.


End file.
